


Right here, right now

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Sentinel Orgasm story written for the Moonridge 2007 auction.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Right here, right now

## Right here, right now

#### by Marion

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/marion/>  
Jim and Blair made me do it!  
I'd like to thank CaroDee for her sterling work each year in putting the orgasms together. It's hard job   
  
Sentinel Sex. What more do yo need to know?  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Jim pushed Blair back and down, his chest to the desk and forced his legs wide apart. 

He felt dizzy, intoxicated, on the heady mix of pheromones they both were producing. Blair's body sang to him, drew him in and seduced him. 

"I'm sorry," Jim groaned. He fumbled with the tube in his hand, getting as much on the floor and the outside of the tube as where he wanted it to go. "Next time, I promise, we'll go slow, but right now I need you, need this." 

Blair moaned and pushed back on the slippery finger that invaded his passage. "God, Jim," he gasped out. "Please, I need this too, just do it." 

Jim bit back another groan at Blair's words and wasted no more time. He lined up his cock, gripped Blair's hips tight enough to leave bruises, and pushed in. 

Both men cried out in pleasure. 

"Ohhhh, shit!" Blair felt Jim's cock stretch him impossibly wider. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the desk. 

Jim was surrounded by liquid heat. Every nerve ending was screaming at him with that delicious mix of pleasure/pain. His dials started to spin out of control. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold on. "I'd rather you didn't!" he managed to croak out. He dimly heard Blair choke back a laugh. 

"Oh, man! Don't make me laugh when you've got that thick stick inside me!" 

Jim found himself looking down to where his cock penetrated Blair's body. Blair's hole was red and sore looking, but it gripped Jim's cock as if it never wanted to let go. 

Jim closed his eyes as a wave of ecstasy swept through him at the sight. He couldn't hold out much longer but his pride insisted he do just that, and besides, he really owed it to Blair to try... or maybe he could send Blair over first.... 

Jim pulled almost out and then leaned his body over Blair's as he slid slowly back to the hilt in one smooth stroke, massaging Blair's prostate gland as he did. 

He rubbed his barely-there stubble over Blair's cheek, then licked the burn away "You taste incredible... feel fantastic," Jim breathed into Blair's ear. 

Blair trembled. "You... should feel... it from this... end." 

Blair's breathy words added to the sensations governing Jim's over-worked senses. Hisfucking became more erratic. Just... a... bit... longer, he thought. 

"Maybe I will... when you do me." 

"Ohhhh... SHIT!" Jim's words combined with a well aimed thrust, had Blair losing control and his cum erupted over the desk and floor as he cried out his completion. 

Nothing existed for Jim but sensation. Even if Blair had begged him to stop, there was no way on earth he could have. 

With his eyes closed, he could _see_ Blair's flushed and sweat-glistened body. The taste of Blair's skin overwhelmed his taste buds. The thick smell of semen, sweat and arousal filled his nostrils. Blair's internal muscles spasmed around Jim's cock, _demanding_ Jim's cum fill that passage. But it was the sound of Blair's pleasure that finally flipped Jim over. 

His whole body tensed. The veins stood out in his neck. His muscles locked... and then, with a roar he erupted in pure pleasure. 

For a while nothing seemed to exist. Then, slowly, Jim registered the sound of slow rhythmic drumming in his ears. It took a moment for him to remember that he was lying on top of his lover, and it was Blair's heart he could hear. Jim swallowed against the dryness in his mouth, still tasting Blair's sweat. He opened his eyes. Then, carefully, feeling every bit of his age, he eased his cock from Blair's body. 

Blair sighed, but whether it was from pain or something else, Jim couldn't tell. Blair was asleep, still hanging half off the desk. In fact, Jim wondered that his partner didn't just slip onto the floor as he moved away. 

"Chief? Bed?" 

"Hm?" Blair half opened his eyes and blinked at Jim. "Oh. Oh, yeah." The tip of Blair's tongue moistened his dry lips. "Give me a minute. I think I may have to crawl up. I don't think my legs will hold me." 

Despite its work-out, Jim's cock gave a twitch at the idea of Blair on all fours, which Blair, as observant as ever, noticed. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" 

Jim shrugged. "The spirit is willing, but the flesh is too sore. So are you for that matter." 

Blair reached around and carefully touched his ass. He grimaced. "Yeah. But, oh man! It was worth it! Wow, what a ride!" 

Jim couldn't help but chuckle. He put his arm around Blair to help him up and urged him, with infinite tenderness, towards their bedroom and their big, soft, comfortable bed. 

* * *

End 

Right here, right now by Marion: marion.sherringham@ntlworld.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
